Tony's inner stalker SLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: Can Tony really get away with stalking Gibbs? SLASH Gibbs/Tony.


**Title: ** The stalker within

**Summary:** Can Tony really get away with stalking Gibbs? SLASH

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thank you so much for all the feedback and support on the other stories.

**Author's Notes:** Just a little one shot that hit me a couple days ago. Again, I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**##########################################**

This had to stop! He had to stop. He had never wanted it to go this far, never wanted it to get this out of control. It was just supposed to be for a few nights, to see if he could get away with it. And he did. It had surprised and shocked him that it worked, that he wasn't noticed, but it was also this adrenaline rush for him. He rubbed his hands down his face and leaned back in his chair. God he was turning into a stalker, a sick perverted stalker. Not exactly a quality they like in a Federal Agent.

Just stop. He told himself that every day. But it had become like some fucked up addiction and as hard as he tried he couldn't kick the habit. He had almost stopped one night, almost didn't do it, but like all addicts the need had become too great and like some junkie needing a fix, he did it again. He knew it was wrong, knew when (not if) he got caught, Gibbs would fire him or kill him, depending on his mood that night.

Maybe there was a twelve step program he could attend. _Hi. My name is Anthony DiNozzo and I've been stalking my boss for a month...Hi Anthony._ Tony leaned forward banging his head on his desk. The thought of following or spying on Gibbs had been in his mind for years, but he was always to afraid to try. The man had super human hearing and vision (no matter what anyone thought), and super natural powers of observation. But after all the stalker cases they had investigated, including all those from his years as a cop, he finally decided to try it. The Jackson Scott case had actually been the case that really made him start working on how he could follow Gibbs without him knowing.

He bought ambient sound dampening shoes and learned to synchronize their footsteps. He stopped wearing aftershave and wore a scentless deodorant. The clothes he wore were softer, less like his every day clothes to prevent rustling and to change his appearance slightly. He even learned how to breath differently to control the amount of noise his breathing made.

Thinking about it only made him feel worse about what he was doing and about himself. He never intended to let it go this far. All he wanted to do was spy on Gibbs for a few nights, see if he could get away with it, learn a few things about Gibbs, then stop. Problem was now he liked it. Liked that Gibbs didn't know he was being watched, liked that he was learning things about Gibbs that he never knew, and now it was out of control.

_Oh God!_ He was turning into Kathy Bates in Misery, pretty soon he'd have Gibbs tied to a bed breaking his knee caps so he couldn't get away. Tony sighed, the tying Gibbs to the bed part sounded good...not breaking his knee caps. He would prefer that Gibbs willing went to the bed and willing let Tony have his way with him. _Stop it! _He told himself, that's what started all of this. Yeah, he had it bad for the bossman, the silver haired fox, the second b is for bastard, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and that's what had lead him to the stupidity that was now his life.

He hadn't been on a date in a month, hadn't had sex in several month, except with himself and had barely slept. The sleep deprivation was the worst because it made Gibbs curious as to why his Senior Field Agent looked tired and run down. He had shrugged it off making a joke that his most recent conquests were keeping him up. But even his friends had stopped buying that explanation, especially since he had turned down several invitation to go out with the team. Something he never did, even when he was supposed to have a hot date.

And really, most of Gibbs nights were not that exciting. He spent way to many nights in the basement carving and drinking. But then there had been some interesting moments. Tony realized Gibbs and Fornell were better friends than they let on. Several nights Fornell had shown up, cooked dinner and the two of them sat an ate, drank and talked. Probably commiserating about Diane.

The unfamiliar woman that showed up a few nights had been intriguing. She was beautiful. Younger than Gibbs, a blond, which was a surprise, with a body to kill for. But never once in the five nights she showed up did anything happen. Not even a kiss good-bye. Again, a surprised to Tony. She was beautiful and any man in his right mind would have tried. And there were a few nights of TV and Chinese food, then a few nights of just laying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

But it was the odd little things that Tony found fascinating. Like the fact that Gibbs feed some stray cat that showed up in the back yard, that he always bought candy from kids that showed up at his door raising money for some school trip, and that he ate more cereal than most children would ever eat in a lifetime. It was these things that made him keep doing it, night after night.

"DINOZZO!"

The yelling of his name and the kick to the desk, made Tony jerk up.

"On it Boss!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Go home."

Tony's brow furrowed and he looked at his watch, it was already after seven. He glanced at the two empty desks around him.

"I already sent Ziva and McGee home." Gibbs added as he walked to his desk.

"Right." Gathering his backpack, Tony turned off his computer and sighed.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah Boss?" Tony looked over at Gibbs .

"You okay?"

There was genuine concern and worry in Gibbs' voice.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, just um, need to get some sleep."

"Then do it." Gibbs nodded, giving Tony an order without his normal commanding tone.

"Sure Boss."

################################################################################

Standing beside a bush, Tony glanced in the small elongated window that looked through the entrance into the living room. Gibbs was sitting on the couch reading a book when the front door slowly opened. Hearing the sound, Gibbs stood up and made his way towards the door, a surprised look spreading over his face.

A younger man had walked in. His dark brown hair cropped neatly, his deep blue eyes a contrast to the light blue of Gibbs. He wore black dress slacks and a short sleeved royal blue dress shirt that seemed almost too small for him. It hugged his biceps tightly, showed off the muscles of his upper chest and was tucked into his slacks.

He closed the door behind him then stared at Gibbs a moment. Obviously, Gibbs knew he, but there was an odd uncertainty on Gibbs face as if he wasn't sure if he should let the man stay or toss him out. Taking a step towards the man, Gibbs opened his mouth as if to say something, but it closed when the man grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him back against the door. Again, the younger man stared at Gibbs a moment before capturing Gibbs' lips and devouring him as if he were a starving man and Gibbs was the first meal he had been offered in months.

It looked as if Gibbs was about to protest, about to shove the other man away, when suddenly he grabbed the man by the hips, spun them around and slammed the man against the door. The younger man ripped their lips apart, tossing his head back, eyes closed as Gibbs' lips found their way to his throat.

Holy shit. Tony thought to himself. This was to bizarre and he definitely shouldn't be watching this.

The younger man's hand clutched at the back of Gibbs' head, forcing Gibbs' lips deeper and harder against his throat. It was at that point that Gibbs suddenly broke free and stepped back. The other man opening his eyes and staring at Gibbs with a look of confusion and disappointment. Gibbs ran his hands down his face and shook his head. Gibbs said something, Tony couldn't hear, but it obviously upset the other man. He shook his head, threw up his hands and barked something back at Gibbs. Gibbs simply nodded. The other man pointed a finger at Gibbs then rolled his eyes, opened the door and stormed out.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs rubbed his forehead then pulled his phone from his pocket and pushed a button.

Tony felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and froze. It couldn't be. Gibbs couldn't be calling him. Quietly he pulled out the phone and looked at the caller id. You have to be fucking kidding me! It was Gibbs. Silently, he took a few steps away from the house then hurried towards his car parked a block away. Once he felt he was far enough away, he answered the phone.

"Hey boss got a case?" Tony said trying to keep his voice calm.

"No. Get over here now."

That said, Tony heard the click of Gibbs hanging up.

"Nightmare." Tony groaned that's exactly what this was, some surreal nightmare that he needed to get out of.

#################################################################################

It normally took Tony about twenty minutes to get to Gibbs, so he waited the agonizing twenty minutes before starting the car and traveling the one block to Gibbs' house. He parked the car and made his way into the house.

Gibbs was sitting on the couch, beer in hand, staring into the kitchen.

"Hey Boss."

"Sit." Gibbs said nodding towards the chair by the couch.

"What's going on?"

"That's what I was going to ask you."

A bewildered look covered Tony's face.

"Who ordered you to spy on me?"

Tony laughed nervously. "Spy on you?"

"Vance? SecNav?"

"I don't-"

"Don't insult me by denying it." Gibbs barked

Tony swallowed the fear rising in his chest. Oh God he knew this would happen.

Gibbs stood up staring at his Senior Field Agent. "Just tell me who the hell ordered you to do."

"Um." Tony blew out a long breath and shook his head.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed. "I'm trying to be understanding about this, but that understanding isn't gonna last long."

"No one."

"No one?" Gibbs eye narrowed.

"No one ordered me to follow you, spy on you whatever you wanna call it." Tony rubbed his hand over his mouth.

"You just decided to spy on me for weeks?"

Tony licked his suddenly dry lips. "It was stupid, and an intrusion of your privacy and I know you don't like them but I apologize it will never happen again."

"What did you wanna know so badly that you couldn't just ask?" Gibbs couldn't understand what Tony wanted to find out.

"I don't know." Tony sighed. "Nothing. Something. Anything."

"That doesn't even make sense." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to learn something about you."

"So you stalked me?" Gibbs shook his head. "Instead of just coming to me and asking."

"You don't answer questions. Hell, you barely talk." It was the truth. Tony had asked questions before and Gibbs completely blew them off. "You won't let anyone get to know you, especially not me."

"Tony, you know me better than most people." When it came to work, Tony really did know him better than anyone.

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. "You've said that before, but I don't know anything really."

"And did your little stalking experience tell you anything?" Gibbs asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah." Tony's eyebrow went up. "Fornell can actually cook and you two have a really weird friendship."

Gibbs glared at Tony, then snickered. "Well getting screwed over by the same women tends to build camaraderie."

"And that damn cat!" Tony rolled his eyes. "Why do you feed it?"

"It keeps the mice away." Gibbs smirks. "She deserves something for her hard work."

Tony laughed. "Okay."

"I buy the candy from the kids because I remember how much it sucked doing that crap for school." Gibbs explained. "And cereal is quick and easy."

Tony nodded. Of course Gibbs knew all the questions he would have.

"Stephanie is a friend, just a friend." Gibbs knew everything Tony had seen over the weeks.

"And the guy earlier? He just a friend?" Tony asked already knowing the answer to that.

Gibbs knew that question was coming. "Rick was more than a friend, at one time."

"Seems like he still wanted to be more than a friend." Tony said eyebrow raised.

"He does, but I don't."

"Looked like you weren't complete convince about that just being friends part." Tony wanted more of an explanation as to why Gibbs had turned the man down.

Gibbs cocked his head and half smirked. "He's a good looking guy."

"Okay it's hinky hearing you say that."

"Have a problem that I like men?"

"No problem. Just surprised." Tony shrugged. "Never figured you for a switch hitter."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"He's a little young isn't he?"

Gibbs scoffed. "His age that's what you have an issue with?"

"Just saying." Tony shrugged. "I mean he was younger than me."

"Yeah he is. A lot younger."

Tony looked offended. "You calling me old?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Calling him young."

"Wow switch hitter and a cradle robber."

"He's thirty." Gibbs snickered. "That hardly makes me a cradle robber."

"Never pegged you for liking the young pretty boys." Tony smirked. "I mean come on, you build boats, drink Bourbon, and listen to the farm report."

"And that's all I do, all I like?"

"Well, no. I mean I don't know." Tony shrugged. "But what Rick probably listens to Lady Gaga, drinks light beer and spends more time looking in the mirror everyday than you have in your entire life."

Gibbs just let Tony ramble.

"I'm just saying, not really a lot in common, what did you do together?"

A coy smirk played across Gibbs' face.

"Whoa, whoa hold the phone!" Tony held up his hands.

"Tony, I'm older, not dead and it still works." Gibbs paused. "Quite well actually."

Tony took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. Okay not an image he needed right now. Not when he was trying to desperately to hide the fact that knowing Gibbs liked men had him turned on. And that he would have loved nothing more than to be the one Gibbs had slammed against the door earlier.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs had a holla back boy?" Tony shivered. God he'd gladly take on that job.

Gibbs brow furrowed. "What?"

"It's a song. Holla back girl. Gwen Stefani. Holla back girl means a girl who is there for a booty call." Tony chuckled, of course Gibbs wouldn't know that.

"I think he used me more as a booty call."

Tony's eyes went wide and his head shook like a bobble head. "You were the booty call?"

"He showed up here, I didn't call him or go to him."

"Okay when did I wake up in the Twilight Zone."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe someone could find me sexually attractive?" Gibbs asked a puzzled look on his face.

"No. It's not that. You're a good looking guy. I mean really. Sexy actually. Those blue eyes, that tight-" Tony suddenly clamped his mouth shut.

"Tight what?" Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"Um, tight walk that you have." Tony's eyes danced around the room wanting to look anywhere but at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded, taking a step towards Tony. "That wasn't what you were gonna say."

"Yeah it was."

"You weren't spying on me just because you wanted to learn about me." Gibbs took another step forward and Tony took a step back.

"Gibbs come on." Tony took another step back jumping when his back made contact with the wall.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. "You were spying on me because you want me."

A nervous laugh dripped from Tony's lips. "That wasn't, I don't-"

Another step forward and Gibbs was nose to nose with Tony. "You don't care that Rick was too young or that it was just about sex."

Tony clawed at the wall to keep himself from grabbing Gibbs.

"Your upset that it wasn't you."

There was no response except for Tony's sharp intake of breath when Gibbs moved his head bringing them cheek to cheek.

"Did you wish it was you I slammed up against the door?"

As hard as he tried Tony couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips.

Gibbs glanced down seeing Tony's hard cock pressing against the zipper on his jeans. "Oh yeah. You wanted it to be you."

"Yes." Tony whispered.

"Your cock is hard and I haven't even touch you." Gibbs pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes." Tony nodded. "God yes."

Gibbs' hands clutched at Tony's hips then thrust them back against the wall. Again Tony moaned. Gibbs lips attacked Tony's neck and throat feasting on the soft flesh. A few nips, then more kisses as Tony moaned under Gibbs attention. Tony tilted his head back giving Gibbs better access and telling the older man he wanted more. Gibbs took it, licking down Tony's throat and kissing his way back up.

Letting his hands caress up Tony's ribcage, Gibbs felt the younger man shutter under his touch.

"You just gonna stand there?" Gibbs asked drawing back to look at Tony.

Tony stared at Gibbs, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Claw at the wall." Gibbs placed a kiss below Tony's ear. "Scared or are you always this docile?"

Grabbing Gibbs' face with both hands, Tony glared at the older man. "Oh you asked for it."

Capturing Gibbs' lips, Tony cupped the back of Gibbs' neck crushing their lips together, demanding and taking everything he could from the kiss. It was raw, passionate and devastating in its intensity. And Tony only allowed it to end when his lungs demanded air. Ripping their lips apart, Tony's hands slid down Gibbs' chest, around his waist and squeezed his ass, jerking Gibbs forward and slamming their hard cocks together.

"That better?" Tony panted, rubbing his cock against Gibbs.

"Much." Gibbs growled reveling in the feel of their body against each other.

"Undo my pants." Tony's voice was commanding, making it clear it was an order and not a request.

Gibbs' eyebrow was raised as he glanced at Tony a moment, then a smirk curled on his lips. He unbuckled Tony's belt, then dealt with the button and zipper. After completing the task, his hand brushed gently over Tony's still covered cock. Leaning back in to Tony's ear, Gibbs spoke. "What else do you want me to do?"

"Take out my cock." Tony sighed.

Again, Gibbs accepted the command pulling out Tony's hard cock and wrapping his hand around it, but merely holding it.

"Is this what you want?" Gibbs growled, slowly sliding his hand over Tony's shaft. "Me to jerk you off."

"Yes." Tony groaned thrusting into Gibbs' hand.

"Then tell me. Order me to do it."

"Jerk me off." Tony grunted. "NOW!"

Gibbs' hand quickly started to work over Tony's cock.

"That's it." Tony clawed at Gibbs' back. "Harder, tighten your hand around me."

Tightening his fingers around Tony's cock, Gibbs' lips stayed at Tony's ear letting his breath caress his ear and neck.

"Ummm so good." Tony whispered now completely aroused by telling Gibbs exactly what he wanted. "You like my cock in your hand?"

"Yes." Gibbs moaned. "But I'd like it something else more."

_God please let that mean what I think it means_. Tony thought to himself. He'd order it, knew if it wasn't something Gibbs was willing to do, he wouldn't.

"Suck my cock." Tony growled. "Make me come."

Without hesitation, Gibbs released Tony's cock and dropped to his knees.

"Fuck!" Tony groaned wanting to come just from seeing Gibbs on his knees.

Looking up at Tony, Gibbs smirked. "Didn't realize I was that good."

Tony glared down at him. _God even when he wasn't the one giving orders he was a cocky bastard._

Gibbs' tongue flicked out licking at the head of Tony's cock and tasting the younger man's essence.

Feeling his whole body tremble, Tony fought the overwhelming urge to come right then and there.

"Want it that bad?" Gibbs grinned then licked Tony's cock a few more times before wrapping his lips around it and taking Tony in deep.

"Damn it!" Tony growled as he watched Gibbs move effortlessly over the length of his cock. His hand cupped the back of Gibbs' head, not pushing but feeling the back and forth movement of Gibbs' head. "Jethro.

This couldn't be happening...yet he knew it was, knew a dream could never feel this good. Plus his dreams had never been like this, he had never expected Gibbs to let him give orders, or follow an order to suck his cock. But here he stood, Gibbs on his knees sucking him like an expert. Tony's body was already begging, begging to come, to make Gibbs drink down everything he was going to give. God, he felt like a teenager again, like he was getting his first blow job and he couldn't control himself. Truth was, this was better than any blow job he had ever had. It could have something to do with it being Gibbs, the man he had wanted for years.

"You like sucking my cock?" Tony groaned feeling Gibbs moan around his cock. He smirked. "Yeah you do."

Feeling a tug at his waist, Tony realized Gibbs was trying to pull his pants the rest of the way off with one hand. Releasing his hold on Gibbs' head, Tony pushed his pants over his hips and they pooled at his feet. Then he felt Gibbs hand slip under his cock and massage his balls.

"Fuck yes." Tony snarled. "God makes me wanna come."

The words made Gibbs stop and he pressed his hand against Tony's thigh. Taking the hint, Tony spread his legs further apart.

Returning his hand to the back of Gibbs' head, Tony combed through the soft hairs. "Never thought you'd be so willing or good at sucking cock."

Reveling in the sensation of Gibbs mouth around his cock, Tony didn't realize what Gibbs other hand was doing until the pleasure shot through him.

"FUCK!" Tony screamed as Gibbs slipped a finger into his ass. "Jethro."

The digit slowly moved in and out of Tony's ass a few times then another was added.

Searching for stability, Tony's other hand clutched at Gibbs shoulder.

"That's it fuck me." Tony panted struggling to breath. "Oh God damn."

It was quickly becoming too much and Tony was confused as to what felt better, Gibbs mouth around his cock or the fingers now fucking him relentlessly.

"I can't hold- " The rest of the sentence evaporated.

Hearing the words, Gibbs slid down to the base of Tony's cock as he let his fingers brush against Tony's prostate.

"JETHRO!" Tony screamed, the release overpowering him. He buried himself in Gibbs throat, his muscles tightening around Gibbs fingers, his eyes closed. "TAKE IT! ALL OF IT!"

And that's exactly what Gibbs did. Feeding from Tony's cock like a starving man, licking and sucking Tony until the younger man's cock went soft. It took all his strength to finally pull his fingers from Tony's tight ass, the muscles trapping his fingers inside.

Tony felt his knee's buckle slightly, felt the arm wrap around his waist and keep him standing. The kisses were next, soft and warm against his neck.

Shaking his head, Tony chuckled. "I was never really in control was I?"

"Maybe for a minute or so."

"It wasn't even that long." Tony sighed his eyes slowly fluttering open to find Gibbs smiling at him.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Confused." Tony licked his dry lips.

"About what?"

"Is this your idea of punishment?"

"Punishment for what?"

"Stalked you for a month?" Tony took a deep breath. "I really thought you'd um, fire me or kill me."

"Oh there will be punishment for that." Gibbs growled. "A lot of punishment."

Tony grinned. "You gonna spank me?"

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "Why do I get the feeling that wouldn't be punishment to you?"

Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"No. Sex or anything to do with sex is not punishment to you." Gibbs chuckled.

"So what is my punishment?" Tony asked his hand gliding down between them and squeezing Gibbs hard cock.

Gibbs moaned. "Maybe I should deny you my cock."

Tony whimpered as he rubbed Gibbs' cock. "You wouldn't?"

"No." Gibbs thrust against Tony's touch. "That would be punishing myself."

"True." Tony sighed stroking the length of Gibbs' cock through his pants. "And I want your cock so much."

"You'll get it." Gibbs stepped back and took Tony's hand leading him towards the stairs. "Once we're in my bed."

"And punishment?" Tony smirked.

"Next week." Gibbs started up the stairs holding Tony's hand behind him.

"What's the punishment?"

"You're attending a cyber surveillance class with McGee."

Tony stopped, causing Gibbs to halt and turn around.

"Are you serious?" Tony paused. "Ziva's going with us right?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Me and McGee? Alone at some cyber geek class?" Tony almost looked like he wanted to cry.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "A twelve hour class."

Tony whimpered. "Boss! Please!"

Pulling Tony again, Gibbs practically dragged him to the top of the stairs.

"That's more punishment than anyone deserves."

"Oh no." Gibbs smirked, walking backwards towards the bedroom, still tugging on Tony's hand. "The week after that you're going to a Forensic evidence class with Palmer."

"Oh God!" Tony groaned. "Please no!"

"Plus I'm sure some other class will come up that you need to attend." Gibbs smirked.

"I'll do anything!" Tony pleaded as Gibbs pulled him through the bedroom door. "Don't make me go!"

"Oh you'll do anything and you'll still go to the classes." Gibbs grinned.

"Can't you just fire me instead!" Tony sighed. "Because twelve hours in classes with McGee and Palmer I might have to kill myself."


End file.
